Kamen Rider Decade Versus The Power Rangers
by darkdragon54
Summary: Tsukasa and the gang have ended up on the world of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and must now help them in there battle against Lord Zedd. Will they win to find out read. Chapter 4 up 5 hopefully soon
1. Arrival in a new world

Kamen Rider Decade vs. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Chapter 1

Attack of the putties

Authors note: This particular story takes place after the nega world. And right before They go to the world that hates Riders. Anyways enjoy peoples. ^_^

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= Decades K-touch

Natsumi was sitting in her chair staring at the banner in front of her, all had been quite as Tsukasa and Yuusuke were in the other room watching TV. Jii-san had been in the back developing pictures the Tsukasa had taken of the world. as Natsumi hugged her stuffed bear Jii-san came rushing into the room. As he did he started yelling.

[Its terrible, the pictures that Tsukasa-kun took, look] Jii-san extended his arm to show Yuusuke and Tsukasa the pictures. they all appeared to be negatives of the ones that Tsukasa took. However these were the phots that Tsukasa had taken. As Tsukasa took them from Jii-san he said.

[I thought this would happen.] As Tsukasa started to walk towards the drop down banner that still hung in front of Natsumi, Yuusuke spoke up.

[But what a surprise, how can a nega world exist?] Just as Yuusuke finished Tsukasa spoke up.

[There aren't just nine worlds] As he spoke he pictured the many worlds spreading out over the universe. He then said [This means there are more worlds, Our journey...isn't over yet] Tsukasa turned to face Yuusuke and Jii as Natsumi jumped up out of her chair and grabbed the chain that hung down to the left (or right depending on how you are standing) she yanked it and the drop down banner began to fall when it hit the ground it flashed and Tsukasa started to examine it. The new banner had 6 symbols on it in what appeared to be coin form, one had an ape, the others all appeared to be wild animals. as Tsukasa stood there Yuusuke yelled from the doorway.

[Tsukasa you have to see this] Yuusuke still standing on the inside of the doorway as Tsukasa walked over calmly and peeked outside. Once again there appeared to be people wearing strange clothing. Tsukasa tok one step outside and his outfit changed to that of blue jeans, a hawaiian shirt with blue and green flowers on it, his shirt was red, and he was wearing a pair of sneakers. Natsumi came running over to see him and she asked.

[What world is this Tsukasa-kun?]

"I haven't the slightest idea" No sooner did Tsukasa say it then a monster that looked like a garbage can ran towards them screaming something that Tsukasa and the others didnt quite catch. The human sized Garbage can stopped about ten feet away from them and he held out his hand and summoned a group of about 12 things that looked like cheesy guys in suits, they all were romping around sputtering gibberish that, nobody could even begin to understand. Tsukasa and Yuusuke stepped out the doorway and Yuusuke threw his hands downwards a multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body nobody. Tsukasa glanced over at Yuusuke before pulling his Decadriver out of his pocket. He then placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!"Tsukasa called out

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"** the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. The garbage can pointed out his hand and the gray warriors rushed towards them, Tsukasa and Yuusuke glanced at eachother before nodding and rushing at them. Yuusuke socked one in the chest and it instantly exploded into clay pieces that flew everywhere, Tsukasa saw this and leapt up hurling both legs into two more, causing them to explode. Tsukasa drew his ride booker and changed it into gun mode. Yuusuke leapt up and threw his fist into another's chest, before Tsukasa yelled out.

"Yuusuke move" as Yuusuke rolled out of the way Tsukasa fired his Ride booker gun form and nailed them all causing them to explode. the garbage can growled at them before rushing, Yuusuke charged in first throwing a kick at it the garbage can smacked his leg down before smashing him in the chest. sparks flew as Yuusuke hit the ground. Tsukasa drew a card from his ride booker after changing it back to normal. he slid the card into his belt and the Decadriver called out as Tsukasa said.

"Henshin!" as Tsukasa slid the card into the belt the belt itself called out.

**"Kamen Ride: Masked Rider!" **Tsukasa's armor flashed before changing to a dark green and black. Tsukasa leapt into the air and kicked the garbage can in the face throwing him to the ground. as it lay there grunting and sputtering out random phrases. Tsukasa looked at Yuusuke and the two of them shrugged as the garbage can stood up and said to them.

"I'll be back power rangers" it then vanished. Tsukasa and Yuusuke turned to eachother and Yuusuke asked.

"the....power rangers?"

"HEY" Tsukasa and Yuusuke tuned to see 6 multi colored peopled standing before them all of them appeared eager to fight.

"Alright then guys Zordon told us this is where the monster was lets do it" The white one lead the others as they charged at them. Tsukasa held out his hands and said to them.

"Wait we don't want to fight with you" Tsukasa and Yuusuke powered down and the 6 stopped before them. the red stepped forward and said to them.

"So....wait are you guys human?" Red looked at them as Tsukasa nodded. the 6 started to look at each other before the white one stepped forward.

"Did you guys happen to see a talking trash can with an attitude come by here?"

"Yes, we forced him to retreat" Tsukasa said with a shrug and the crossing of his arms. The red one stepped up to him and looked him up and down, he then turned to the others and said.

"I believe him" The white stepped forward and looked around making sure noone else was around the 6 then powered down revealing teenagers all wearing the same colored outfit as the suit they wore. Tsukasa wasn't the least bit confused on as to who was what color. the teenager with the white shirt held out his hand and said to them.

"I'm Tommy" They shook hands and the others all introduced themselves.

"I'm Rocky"

"Adam"

"Aisha"

"Billy"

"Kimberly"

" I'm Kadoya Tsukasa, but Tsukasa is fine"

"Onodera Yuusuke, but Yuusuke is good"

"Ok well we need a little more info on the garbage can monster, would you two mind coming with us to see our leader?" Tommy asked Tsukasa who thought about it for a second before nodding and saying.

"Yeah thats fine" Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder and Rocky did the same for Yuusuke, they then all clicked a button on there watches and there bodies changed into what appeared to be electricity. they then shot off into the sky and took off. Natsumi watched all of this from the window and she said to Jii-san.

[I hope Tsukasa is going to be okay]

[Natsumi-chan, Tsukasa is a dependably guy. He'll be fine]

[I hope your right Jii-san]

the 8 arrived in a castle like place atop a mountain way on the outskirts of town. as they changed back to human shape Tsukasa and Yuusuke checked themselves to make sure everything was in order. then a booming voice spoke up that scared the crap outta Tsukasa and Yuusuke. they turned and saw a large tube with a face on it. The face looked at them and said.

"I am Zordon, welcome Tsukasa, and Yuusuke"

End of chapter 1...


	2. Traitor Kaitou

Kamen Rider Decade Versus The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Chapter 2

Traitor Kaitou?

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= Decades K-touch

"Welcome Tsukasa and Yuusuke I am Zordon the leader of the Power Rangers. I am glad to see that there are others like them in the world" Zordon's mouth barely matched his voice movements as Tsukasa stepped forward and asked quite bluntly.

"So Now before We answer your questions I have just a few for you" At Tsukasa's request Zordon nodded and replied.

"That is fine, you may ask me whatever you like Tsukasa"

"Okay first off what exactly is this place?"

"This is our base of operations, the command center to be exact" Zordon finished and waited for the next question.

"Okay and what exactly was that Garbage can thing we fought before?"

"That was one of Lord Zedd's evil monsters, he sends them down to earth in order to defeat the Power Rangers, Take there powers and then rule the earth"

"Okay now my final question is, who are you?"

"I am Zordon the leader of the power rangers" just then a loud screeching signal went off Alpha started going nuts as Zordon spoke up again. "Rangers behold the viewing globe" The rangers as well as Tsukasa and Yuusuke approached it seeing the garbage can monster what appearing to be a giant monkey with gold armor and a sword, and more of the clay people running around terrorizing people. Zordon then said "Rangers you must go" at Zordon's word Tommy stepped forward and said to the others.

"It's morphin time!" He and the other 5 teens threw out there hands each of them now had a silver buckle in there hands with a coin in the center. what seemed to be a flash of light lit up the command center's interior as they each called out.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

As the flash of light faded the 6 teens had been changed into the multi colorder fighting force known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Tsukasa and Yuusuke both stepped forward Tsukasa drew his Decadriver from his shirt pocket as Yuusuke threw his arms downwards. A multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body. Tsukasa then placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"** the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. the 8 of them then teleported to downtown angle grove, Yuusuke and Tsukasa hitched a ride from Rocky and Tommy. As they appeared on the battlefield The garbage can monster saw them and said to them.

"Putties attack!" at his command the putties ran at them the garbage can monster followed suit right after. The golden monkey then held out his hand a sword appearing made out of what seemed to be fire appeared in his hand. The monkey rushed into the battle striking Rocky and Billy across the chest before being socked in the chest by Yuusuke. Tsukasa and Tommy who were both kicking away Putties before The garbage can monster attacked them were winning, Tommy drew his trusty sword Saba and parried the garbage can monsters attack. Tsukasa then slashed hte monster across the midsection of its body causing sparks to fly. Tommy then threw up his arms throwing away the garbage can's arm causing them to go into the air Tommy then slashed him across the chest twice throwing it to the ground. Meanwhile Billy, Rocky, and Adam were forcing the Monkey in the golden armor to retreat. Rocky leapt up into the air and kicked him in the chest throwing him to the ground. Rocky then said to it.

"Your ground Goldar" Rocky started to run towards him when several sparks scattered around them everybody including the monsters and putties turned to look there was a man standing there obviously of asian descent and he had an angry look in his eyes. Tsukasa then spoke up.

"Kaitou?"

"Tsukasa, your pathetic" Kaitou held up his DiEnddriver and he pulled out a card that had his symbol on one side and his Rider form on the other. Kaitou then smiled and opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted. Kaitou raised the gun above his head and called out.

"Henshin!"

**"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. Kaitou ran in and at first Tsukasa thought he was coming to help, they didnt need help from him they were winning. Well to Tsukasa's surprise Kaitou helped Goldar up and the two of them stood there as Goldar pulled out what looked like a black feather.

"These putties are weak and useless i should never have taken that last batch that Finster made, here have fun with the Tengas Power Punks" Goldar tossed the feather into the air and it shattered into multiple little ones that upon touching the ground glowed purple and grew into large warrior shaped people covered in black feather they scurried around as the remaining putties joined the Tenga's and now there were a total of 23 grunt soldiers (Tenga's and Putties) The Garbage can monster scurried over as well. Tsukasa looked at Kaitou and asked from across the battlefield.

"What are you doing Kaitou?"

"Heh I'm just helping out the losing team" Kaitou slid 3 cards into his DiEnddriver and it called out.

**"KAMEN RIDE: IXA, RAIA, PUNCH HOPPER!" **barely visible images of three individuals began to appear before taking shape. after less then 10 seconds Kamen Rider's IXA Raia and Punch Hopper had appeared and joined the grunt soldiers. Kaitou chuckled and said to Goldar.

"Your on your own now, have fun" Kaitou slid another card into his DiEnddriver and raising it up he pulled the trigger and it called out.

**"ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!" **Kaitou vanished leaving behind IXA Punch Hopper and Raia to fight with them. The Rangers, Tsukasa and Yuusuke lined up as Tommy asked Tsukasa.

"Friend of yours I presume?"

"I'd like to think so but sadly no" Tsukasa, Yuusuke, Tommy, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Rocky took stances preparing themselves as Goldar pointed his sword at them hollering out.

"ATTACK!" the Tenga's, Putties, and the three riders as well as the garbage can monster rushed towards the 8 who stood there ground ready to fight. Goldar then rushed in following them. The Rangers stood there all unmoving and focused on the incoming assault. Tsukasa sighed and patted Yuusuke on the shoulder they nodded to each other before the two of them took a quick stance and rushed ahead of the rangers heading straight into the battle. Tommy turned to look at the other rangers before they all nodded in agreement and then rushed in after Tsukasa and Yuusuke.

Lord Zedd paced back and forth staring at the events on earth. As he stood there Rito Revolto approached him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Why so glum Zeddy boy" Rito's comment didn't seem to phase Zedd who just stood there before turning to him and asking angrily.

"Why aren't you down there fighting with Goldar?"

"Well I figured that Goldy and the talking Trash can could handle themselves and I think i was right" At Rito's reply Zedd punched him in the head.

"You idiot we want to defeat the power rangers not be FINE, now get going" Zedd watched as Rito vanished in a ball of fire heading down to join Goldar in battle. Zedd turned back to watch the battle saying to himself. "Who are these strange fighters with the Power Rangers?" Zedd felt the presence of someone else in the room with him Rita was nowwhere to be found, undoubtedly working on a new project of sorts. a man stepped up beside Zedd who turned and before he could say anything the man said to him.

"Before you even ask I am Narutaki, I have brought you a gift with which to not only destroy the power rangers for you but also destroy that meddlesome Decade once and for all" Narutaki snapped his fingers and a large coffin appeared in the room. Zedd looked at it and Narutaki chuckled. "This is the coffin of the King, he has been sleeping for quite some time. When he awakens he will be under your control, use him wisely because he may just turn against you" Narutaki walked past the coffin and vanished. Zedd approached the coffin and placed a hand on it he felt a dark power resonate within the coffin. He turned and said with eagerness in his voice.

"The Power Rangers ARE HISTORYYYYYY AHAHAHAHAHH!"


	3. Deadly Alliance

Kamen Rider Decade Versus the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Chapter 3

Alliance?

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= Decades K-touch

Tsukasa, Yuusuke and the 6 Power Rangers rushed at the incoming swarm that no doubt would rip them to pieces if they didnt do something to stop them. Tsukasa engaged Goldar by clashing blades with him, Rocky and Adam were attacked by several Tengas as well as Kamen Rider Raia who assaulted Rocky with a punch to the chest sending sparks flying as Rocky soared through the air Raia right behind him. The garbage can monster attacked Tommy who quickly knocked it back with a swift spin kick the the face before Tommy drew his trusty blade Saba and went after it. Aisha and Kim were attacked by Ixa and several Putties. While Kim tried to hold off Ixa Aisha attacked the Putties. Billy and Yuusuke engaged Rito and the last rider Punch hopper. Yuusuke attacked Punch hopper in the same fashion he always did leapt up and threw a punch at him but Punch hopper returend the favor by slamming his fist into Yuusukes chest simultaneously throwing both of them backwards. Billy ducked underneath Rito's blade and punched him in the face causing him to spin around Billy then kicked him in the back shooting him forward and causing him to faceplant into the ground. Tsukasa leapt up overtop of Goldars blade and changed his Ride Booker to gun form firing several shots into Goldars back as he did. As he landed Goldar thrust out his hand firing what appeared to be lasers from his hand gaining a direct hit on Tsukasa throwing him to the ground. Rocky threw a kick at Raia who stopped his leg and threw him back before jumping forward and kicking Rocky straight in the stomach then chopping at the back of his neck causing Rocky to drop to his knees. As Raia went in for the finishing blow Adam came out of nowwhere and smashed his leg into Raia's chest knocking him to the ground. As Adam landed in front of Rocky he turned and held out his hand saying to him.

"You okay Rocko?" Rocky took Adam's hand and he helped him up saying as he got up.

"Yeah thanks, now lets take this guy down." Rocky and Adam then rushed at Raia who leapt forward and smashed Adam in the face with Evildiver throwing him in the air and back into the ground. Rocky drew his power blaster and fired several shots into Raia's chest causing him to stumble back before Rocky leapt up and fired three more shots all of which hit there mark in dead center of Raia's chest throwing him to the ground Rocky landed near him and as Adam got back up he rejoined Rocky as Raia forced himself back up and Rocky and Adam rushed him again. Aisha gripped a tenga by the feathers and threw it into another remaining Tenga once colliding they fell to the ground and sqwauked and ruffled there feathers in a vein attempt to get up. Aisha turned and saw that Ixa was holding Kim up by her throat. Aisha rushed forward and leapt up behind him wrapping her arm around Ixa's throat she pulled him back just enough to where it caused him to drop Kim who gasped for air as she fell to her knees. Ixa turned drawing his Ixa Calibur slashing Aisha across the chest breaking her grip on Ixa's neck and with another vertical slash across the chest Aisha was shot into the ground. Kim forced herself back to her feet and threw a kick into Ixa's back causing him to stumble forward. Ixa turned and changed the Ixa Calibur to gun form and fired several shots at Kim throwing her to the ground. Aisha stood up but was quickly put down as Ixa turned and fired several more shots at her nailing her in the chest and throwing her to the ground. Ixa then started walking slowly towards Kim with the Ixa Calibur changed back to sword form. Tsukasa clashed blades with Goldar again this time gaining a slight upperhand as he threw his leg up into Goldars stomach causing him to double over and Tsukasa slashed him across the back knocking him to the ground. Goldar rolled to avoid Tsukasa's stab and stood up laughing a bit before vanishing in a flash of fire. Tsukasa turned to see how the others were fairing in there own bouts and saw Aisha and Kim in trouble and quickly rushed to help them. Tommy ducked again and slashed The garbage can across the chest sending sparks flying before The can smacked him in the chest throwing him to the ground. As Tommy got up Billy rushed to his side having obviously forced Rito to retreat as well he said to Tommy.

"I think were winning." Billy grabbed Tommy and pulled him back to his feet as Tommy replied.

"Yeah I think so lets keep it up." Tommy and Billy then rushed at the garbage can monster. Yuusuke grabbed Punch Hopper by the arm as he came in to swing again and Yuusuke broke his arm inwards before flipping him up over his head and slamming him into the ground. He then leapt back and hurled himself up into the air his foot set ablaze as he threw out his foot and performed the Mighty Kick on Punch hopper tearing straight through him and landing on the other side he turned to see Punch Hopper explode and completely dissappear. Yuusuke then turned and rushed to help Adam and Rocky face off against Raia who had drawn the whip attachment of Evildiver and had dropped both Adam and Rocky to there knees. Tommy and Billy grabbed each arm of THe garbage can monster and threw it into the air causing it to crash into the ground and roll a minute before getting up and saying to them.

"You rotten power rangers." The garbage can then rushed at them but Tommy leapt forward and slashed him across the chest and Billy fired several shots from his power blaster into his chest causing a surge of electricity to fire off from his body before the continuous sparks stopped him dead in his tracks, the garbage can fell to the ground and exploded in a huge wave of fire. Tommy and Billy stood there a moment half expecting the garbage can to grow into the usual fifty foot monster that Zedd always created after the rangers put down one of his monsters. But after a moment of nothing the two turned and Tommy rushed off to help with Ixa and Billy to aid the others in battling Raia. Tsukasa clashed the Ride Booker sword form with Ixa's Ixa Calibur sword form and the two pushed against one another for a moment before Ixa was pushed back straight into Saba as Tommy approached from the back the blade impaled Ixa through the stomach and sparks began flying as Tommy withdrew Saba from Ixa's stomach. Tommy and Tsukasa stepped back as Ixa exploded and dissappeared completely. Adam kicked Raia in the stomach as Rocky elbowed him in the face throwing him into Yuusuke's mighty kick which shot him straight to the ground and like the others erupting into a firey explosion of which he dissappeared completely. The eight warriors gathered in a group and simultaneously powered down. Tommy looked around and asked.

"Is everybody alright, nothing broken I hope?" Everybody looked around and nodded at Tommy's question but a bleep from the communcators set everybodies attention on Tommy who answered the call. "We read you Zordon." Zordon's booming voice came out of the communicator and he said to them.

"Well done Power rangers, and you as well Tsukasa and Yuusuke. From the looks of it that was an intense battle. I am curious though on as to why Zedd didn't enlarge his monster like he always does?" Everybody shrugged and Tommy responded.

"Yeah the battle was intense Zordon but we made it out alive, thats all that matters. And none of us really know why Zedd didnt make his monster bigger." At Tommy's words Zordon replied.

"Well until we know why be on alert we don't know what kind of tricks Zedd has up his sleeve, that is all for now we will contact you again if something comes up, may the power protect you rangers and Riders." Zordon cut out and Tommy looked up at Tsukasa and Yuusuke.

"So then hows about we all get to know you guys a bit better? What do ya say to smoothies at Ernies?" Yuusuke nodded and smiled but Tsukasa smirked and said.

"I think i'm gonna head back to the photo shop, Natsumi is probably worried about us." Tsukasa turned and started walking away as Yuusuke watched him walk away he turned back and said.

"I'm in" Yuusuke smiled as Rocky threw an arm around him and they started talking and laughing as they walked in the opposite direction of Tsukasa heading for Ernies.

On the moon Zedd was standing in front of the coffin admiring it and trying to contemplate what exactly would come out of it. As Rita came into the room she saw the coffin then Zedd standing there and she said to him in her usual shrill voice.

"Why didn't you make that oversized dumpster grow?" Zedd's words surprised her.

"Because the Power Rangers would have destroyed him anyway, what was I thinking sending a garbage can to do a real monsters job?" At Zedd's words Rita responded.

"What is with this stupid coffin, why do you have it in here?" Zedd turned around and said to her with more of a growl in his voice.

"The one thing that can finally get rid of those accursed power rangers." Zedd quickly turned back to it and Rita smirked and then walked away saying under her breath as she did.

"Well I guess there wont be much for me to do now until Zedd leaves that stupid coffin." Rita sat down and stared out at the wall. Meanwhile Zedd continued standing in front of the coffin obsessing over it and eagerly awaiting it to open. Zedd then turned andrealized there was somebody else standing near him, turning around he saw it was a man of obvious asian descent. He walked forward and said to Zedd.

"So your the infamous Lord Zedd huh?" The man wiped his hand across a large statue near the wal and wiped the dust off his hands as Lord Zedd said to him.

"Who are you? And why are you here? And before you answer those answer this why shouldn't I destroy you now?" Lord Zedd summoned his staff and pointed it at him but the man chuckled and responded to him.

"You shouldn't destroy me because I can help you and your friend inside the coffin defeat the power rangers. I'm here for that reason and my name is Daiki Kaito but you can call me Kaitou. So will you accept my offer?" Kaitou leaned up against the wall sliding his hands in his pockets as he did. Zedd thought for a moment before saying to him.

"What exactly can you do for me?" At Zedds questions Kaitou smirked and drew his DiEnddriver and he pulled out a card that had his symbol on one side and his Rider form on the other. Kaitou then smiled and opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted. Kaitou raised the gun above his head and called out.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND**!" A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be. As Kaitou finished transforming Zedd laughed and said to him.

"So your with those other two huh?" Zedd chuckled as Kaitou responded.

"If you ask any of your little lackeys that were down there with that garbage can you'd know that if it wasnt for me they all would have been wiped out in no time at all. Here i'll give you a demonstration and these warriors you can keep until there destroyed." Kaitou drew several cards from his belt and slid them into the DiEnddriver aiming it outwards the gun called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: CHALICE! RYUGA! ORGA!**" The images of the three riders began to appear from the DiEnddriver before taking full form in front of Lord Zedd. Kaitou then crossed his arms and said to Zedd.

"Believe me now?" Kaitou chuckled and then said "Now that were past introductions lets get to work on a little something to get rid of the power rangers what do you say?" Kaitou powered down and Lord Zedd began to laugh before saying.

"Yes lets get to work." Lord Zedd and Kaitou then exited the room with Ryuga, Chalice and Orga following close behind.

Back on earth Tsukasa was drinking tea with Natsumi and Jii-san as he took a drink from his tea he said to Natsumi.

[You know Kaitou is pulling his little double agent crap again right?] Tsukasa sipped his tea as Natsumi replied.

[How do you know he is being a double agent?] Natsumi said as she glanced at Jii before looking back at Tsukasa who responded with a grunt then saying.

[Because he always does this doesn't he? Plays the anti-hero and what not but really has other plans.] Tsukasa finished his tea and stood up as he did Natsumi said to him.

[What are you going to do?]

[I'm gonna do what I do best. I'm gonna stop them.] with that Tsukasa grabbed his jacket and threw it on before strolling out the door. Natsumi turned and looked at Jii who nodded and said to her.

[Tsukasa knows what he's doing. Lets just hope that he'll be alright okay?] Jii then went back into the kitchen to no doubt make more tea and cookies.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The new threat

Kamen Rider Decade Versus The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Chapter 4

Another Monster

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

"BOLD ALL CAPS" = Decade's Decadriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= DiEnd's Dienddriver

"BOLD ALL CAPS"= Decades K-touch

While the rest of the gang was still at Ernies Tsukasa headed downtown and decided to take a look around. Seeing all the strangely dressed people Tsukasa felt it a bit odd that his clothing didn't change when they got to this world it had stayed the same. Almost as if He was back in Masked Rider's world. Tsukasa couldn't place the feeling so he ignored it. As Tsukasa walked around he snapped photo's of everything from fountains to trees to birds to just random people walking by. Tsukasa smiled a bit and as he rounded the corner of an alley he saw a man standing near the end of it. He looked familiar but Tsukasa couldn't place it, but as he got closer the man turned and said to him.

"Kadoya Tsukasa, or rather Kamen Rider Decade I presume?" The man was wearing a pair of black jeans with white shoes his undershirt was white and he had a vest on. his hair was a really dark brown almost black and it stopped just above his shoulders. The man was obviously of asian descent. Tsukasa crossed his arms and replied back to the strange man.

"So what if I am?" Tsukasa smirked and the man replied.

"You know me Tsukasa, and for that you must also know why i'm here." The man sighed and slid his hands in his pockets. Tsukasa crossed his arms and looked blankly at him trying to figure out how he knew this wierd man. Tsukasa was about to say something when the man before him sighed and raised his hand a bit a mechanical buzzing like sound came from out of nowwhere causing Tsukasa to turn and look up at the sky and there it was it looked like a large mechanical red beetle. The giant beetle flew around the man before he caught it just in front of his mouth. he then revealed the belt around his waist. Tsukasa knew instantly who it was and he said it as the man stood there staring at him.

"Tendou Souji, also known as Kamen Rider Kabuto. Well what a surprise I guess." Tsukasa then watched as Tendou spoke softly.

"Henshin!" Tendou then extended his right arm outwards and clasped the red and blue beetle onto the belt as it attached to the belt a mechanical voice called out from the belt.

"HENSHIN!" A mechanical sound came out of the belt as many little hexagonal like shapes began appearing all over Tendou's body. As the shapes fanned out they formed the armor until they covered his head in which the helmet was formed and a bright flash of blue and white light signaled the end of the transformation. Tendou looked at Tsukasa who smirked before pulling out his Decadriver. He then placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, and then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!"Tsukasa called out

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"** the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Tsukasa tilted his head to the side and said to Tendou.

"Why are we even fighting?" But Tsukasa's question went unanswered as Tendou rushed him swinging his axe at him Tsukasa dodged backwards and threw a knew upwards but Tendou stopped it with his free hand and pushed off of Tsukasa the two of them now locked in battle as Tsukasa drew his ride booker and changed it to sword form before the two of them rushed one another again.

Yuusuke and the others were at Ernies for what seemed like hours Yuusuke and Rocky were in the gym sparring with eachother while the others sat up near the front desk and drank smoothies while chatting about the past events. Tommy was the first to bring it up.

"Are you guys absolutely sure we can trust them?" Tommy didn't like saying it but somebody had to. Adam looked over at Tommy and replied to his question.

"You saw those guys out there they held there own and if it wasn't for them I don't know if we would have made it out of that last fight." Adam sipped his smoothie as Billy interjected.

"You know Tommy, these guys could teach us alot about these other worlds. Who knows maybe there are different variations of us in each one." Billy sat back and thought about the many different worlds and what possibilites they held for them. Kim glanced over at Tommy and said to him.

"Tommy just give them a little more time i'm sure they'll grow on you." Kim turned her attention back to Yuusuke and Rocky sparring, it was apparent that the two of them were equal. Tommy was just turning his head to say something when a familiar beep went off from the communicators sending there full attention to them. Tommy lead the group including Yuusuke over by the backrooms and huddling in a circle he held up the communicator pressing a little button on the side and saying as he did.

"We read you Zordon." Zordon's booming voice traveled through the communicator in less then a second as he said to them.

"RANGERS, LORD ZEDD HAS UNLEASHED A NEW MONSTER UPON ANGEL GROVE, ALPHA HAS LOCATED IT, HURRY IT HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN THE INDUSTRIAL PARK ATTEMPTING TO GET INSIDE. YOU MUST HURRY RANGERS, YUUSUKE I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WENT WITH THEM. THEY MAY NEED YOUR HELP." Zordon's voice cut out and Tommy said back to him.

"Were on it Zordon." Tommy then did a quick scan of the area and sure enough there was nobody around. Tommy and the rest of the gang then placed there hands behind there backs and Tommy called out. "It's MORPHIN TIME!" A bolt of lightning struck the teens and they each called out.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

When the flash of light cleared the six teens had been transformed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Tommy looked at Yuusuke and said to him.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Yuusuke nodded and replied.

"I'll transform once were there my Henshin is kinda loud." Tommy nodded back in response and the seven of them teleported out of Ernies and headed for the Industrial park. Once they arrived Yuusuke stepped away from the group and said to them. "I'll be right there." Yuusuke threw his arms downwards. A multi colored belt formed on his waste he held his left arm down just above the belt, throwing out his other arm keeping his pointer finger extended he moved it over until it was pointing out he called out.

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke pulled his extended arm back inwards and clasped both fists down on the left side of the belt it began to make a noise that sounded like a screech it got louder and louder until growing deeper by just a bit before a red armor covered Yuusuke's body he held out both arms as his armor finished covering his body. Yuusuke nodded again and followed after Tommy and the others. Little did they know they were being watched. As the seven warriors entered the factory they began searching around for any traces of the monster Zordon had alerted them to. It didn't take long before an explosion sent the group flying to the ground. from the smoke Kamen Rider Orga stepped forth alongside several Tenga warriors flapping there wings about madly and sqwauking like crazy. As they climbed to there feet Orga ordered the Tenga's to attack which they obeyed and immediately rushed the power rangers. Orga leapt over top of them and attacked Yuusuke sending him flying with a single powerful punch straight to the chest. Tommy tried to get to him but was held back by three Tenga. Orga then rushed after Yuusuke who was forcing himself to stand up. However it was Rocky and Adam that made it to Yuusuke's side first having dispatched several Tenga's using there tag team attacks. Rocky grabbed Orga turning him around and he threw a kick at him which Orga grabbed his leg and smashed him in the chest repeatedly sending sparks flying everywhere before finally throwing him to the ground. Adam was standing beside Yuusuke and the two of them leapt forward to attack Orga.

High up on the moon Zedd was watching the battle below grinning, if you could call his never moving mouth a grin. Kaitou stood in the corner of the room Chalice and Ryuga at his side. Zedd was laughing as he turned and said.

"Excellent idea sending your warrior to distract the power rangers. Now then on to bigger things." Zedd turned and motioned for Kaitou to follow him Chalice and Ryuga following right behind them. As they left the room Rita entered it looking around aimlessly for something to keep herself entertained. She had been feeling left out since Zedd teamed up with Kaitou and as she entered the room with the large coffin in it she began feeling angry. She stared at the coffin and an unseen sense of foreboding seemed to wash over her like she was sprayed with a firehose. Rita shook the feeling off and approached the coffin staring at it she felt the need to raise her hand and set it upon the coffin. No sooner had she done that the coffin began to shake wildly, the lid of the coffin started lighting up and within moments a steam began to pour out of it filling the room. Rita stepped back clueless on what was about to happen next. The lid of the coffin shot off like it had been fired out of a cannon and a man stepped out of it. He appeared to be of asian descent but Rita could tell he was much older then any human. As the man stepped forward a bit his eyes shifted all over the room in an attempt to adjust to the light. Rita was the first to say anything as she approached him standing a little under five feet from him as she said.

"Who are you?" The man looked at her and sighed before answering her.

"I am known as King. and you are worthless." King rushed forward and blasted Rita in the face throwing her to the ground. King smirked and said to her. "My body is dying and yours in incompatible with mine. Therefore you are useless to me." King then grabbed her by the throat and threw her into another room before walking out into Zedd's throne room and taking a quick look around he said. "This will do quite nicely."

End of chapter 4


End file.
